User talk:Cam11598
Welcome! Hi Cam11598 -- we are excited to have National Aeronautics and Space Administration Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "National Aeronautics and Space Administration Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi, I'm Shinnith and I would like to request being an admin. As you can see I have made great contributions and plan to keep going. I know a lot of internet coding and java script. I also am the only person who works here so please make me an admin it's for the good of the wiki.Shinnith 18:53, September 19, 2011 (UTC)Shinnith To your new goal First of, glad to see you finally edit, I have been working as fast as I can, but there is so much to add. Also you want us to add foot notes at the end of every article about the cites we went on. What about when I copied the whole article from wikipedia using the Wikipedia Licence agreement, is it still necessary to add footnotes?Shinnith 19:28, September 27, 2011 (UTC)ShinnithNASA Very Well I will do that from now on and change the old versions.Shinnith 15:10, September 28, 2011 (UTC)NASA Earth I would like to add a page Earth as this wikia greatly needs it. However, it will require a lot of material. I would usally take the information from wikipedia, but I do not like how anti-creation it is, so therefore I believe we need to create the article ourselves using only facts that both creation and evolution believe. Then at the bottom of the article we can have a table of additional believes for creation and evolution. Shinnith 14:53, October 6, 2011 (UTC)NASA "What will come next?" Mobile FYI, I have started a mobile version of this wikia, on the same site. The mobile pages are formated to more easily fit a mobile device's screen. I'm just informing you in case you have any rejections(im not sure why you would, but either way) If you can understand the format I'm using feel free to add some more pages to mobile mode. Sorry about that(not leaving a signature), it completely slipped my mind. Also, I have checked using an iPod Touch, our site. The format that it starts with originaly is missing tons of items and formats things completely wrong. In order for it to look proper, you must view the full site. So if they are making mobile modes automaticly, it is not working well. -Shinnith:NASA What will be next? 22:23, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Rights-Thanks Alright, thanks! I will try my best to make this a successful wikia. Lately, I have been busy and therefore have solely been working on advanced HTML coding. I believe that will make the wiki look more impressive. -Shinnith:NASA What will be next? 13:37, December 13, 2011 (UTC)